As is known in the art, one type of imaging system is an ultrasound imaging systems. A conventional ultrasound imaging system includes a positional transducer, typically a sonographer handheld transducer, coupled to a large processing and display workstation or operator interface. The frontal portion of the transducer includes an array of ultrasonic elements which transmit and receive ultrasonic energy for imaging a selected region of a patient. The received ultrasonic energy is converted to electric signals by the transducer and passed to the workstation. The workstation detects, filters and otherwise processes the information to generate a two- or three-dimensional representation of the scanned region.
The sonographer supplies the control signals for the workstation. Such control signals are typically supplied by the sonographer's free, or non-transducer carrying hand. Scanning situations in both the examination room and other locations often require the sonographer to be in awkward positions for simultaneously reaching the controls with the free hand and placing the frontal portion of the transducer in the proper position on the patient's body. One technique suggested to solve this problem is through voice activation; however, such technique may be prone to error and requires a speech recognition learning phase for each sonographer. Another technique suggested to provide the central signals to the workstation is through a sonographer actuated foot pedal; however such is not practical for all scanning situations.